


心之号角

by Suelmogry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 作者有病不用理，真的，就是自己写着脑洞玩玩





	心之号角

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有病不用理，真的，就是自己写着脑洞玩玩

法拉米尔醒来的时候只觉得寒风刺骨，他心想自己这辈子似乎都没经历过如此的寒冷。

这陌生的严寒传达着离家万里的讯息，温暖的米纳斯提里斯从未有过这般幽冷的狂风，从不会温柔地体会旅人的心情。他依稀记得自己明明身处国王墓的烈焰之中，此刻却冷得仿佛四肢都失去了知觉。他双手撑地坐了起来，冰冷的雪地带给他难得的清醒，同时也让他看见了眼前稳稳当当的遥指着自己的一把铁剑。

他揉了揉额头，似乎完全不在意胸口前那把并不算上乘的铁剑，等到冰凉的感觉传递到额头他才感觉好了一些，开始打量着拿剑的男孩，那孩子看起来不超过十岁，穿的很是暖和，即使是在这陌生的地方法拉米尔也敢肯定这孩子出身尊贵。两个人沉默地对望了几秒钟，最后法拉米尔开口道：“好心的孩子，能告诉我这里是哪里吗？”

男孩犹豫了一下，然后用一种他从来没听过的口音反问：“你是谁？你是怎么进来的？”

法拉米尔很想站起来行礼，可他的身体似乎无法支持他，那柄剑也不会允许，因此他只好继续保持双手撑地的尴尬姿势，将所有弱点都暴露给男孩，并且回答说：“我叫做法拉米尔，迪奈瑟之子。”他小心地避过了高贵的出身，期待男孩会对这名字做出些反应。然而男孩的表情却更加茫然了，他手里的剑歪了一下，又被迅速扶正。“从地上起来，你要去见我们的领主大人。”男孩最终只是这么回答他。

于是法拉米尔，刚铎摄政王迪奈瑟二世的次子，努曼诺尔人的后代，就这么被一个男孩用剑指着，认命地穿过雪地和城堡。呼啸的狂风和阴沉的天空只会带给他严寒，在病榻上的那身衣物显然并不适合在此地生存。虽然他仍不清楚自己身在何处，也不明白自己是如何来到这里，但至少他知道自己身处极寒的北方，并且不偏不倚地在一位领主家的城堡里醒来。

在穿越庭院走向主堡的路上他发现男孩名叫琼恩，而领主大人则姓史塔克，他还发现琼恩在这城堡里的地位并不一般，却说不上来是好的还是糟的那种。

“我们到了。”一路上只跟仆人们打招呼却从未跟他搭过话的男孩突然说道。法拉米尔抬头望向雄伟可畏的主堡，以及城堡家徽上那威风凛凛的大狼，不禁为自己未知的命运捏了一把汗。他点点头，顺从地走了进去。

不同于严寒的室外，城堡内十分温暖，法拉米尔那冷得失去知觉的四肢开始火热发疼。他咬着牙一路走进大厅，尽可能地打量着墙上悬挂的那些家族旗帜，直到男孩说停下，他才驻足抬头，仰望着高台上的领主，那再熟悉不过的脸庞令他瞬时失声。

博罗米尔，我最敬爱的兄长，原来你竟在这里。在这冰雪环绕之中坐拥一座城堡，却再也不肯回归米纳斯提里斯那耀眼的阳光吗。你可还记得白塔中悲痛欲绝的父亲，和恨不能代你赴死的我？

然而理智阻止他脱口而出，并让他屏息静候。男孩收起剑走上前，禀告说：“大人，我在校场发现了这个人，他自称法拉米尔，我还没问他如何潜入，他反倒问我这是哪里。我想无权处置这位可疑人物，就决定带他进入主堡，由您来定夺。”

在此过程中法拉米尔一直仰头望向那位高高在上的领主，那与兄长分明一模一样的身形轮廓，甚至连谈话时专注的神情都并无二致。然后他看见领主点了点头，并且把目光转向他。

四目相对，一个温和儒雅，一个心中积郁，只不过温和儒雅的是那位衣着厚重的领主，而法拉米尔则难掩目光中的悲痛。

“我看你的衣着并非来自本地，”领主开口说话，那声线甚至与博罗米尔一模一样，他看着殿堂之下的青年，不知怎么的心就温柔了起来，“法拉米尔先生，不知你可否愿意如实叙述一下，你是如何来到这北境的首府，重兵守护之下的临冬城？在下艾德·史塔克，北境的守护者。”

法拉米尔开口又闭嘴，他有太多问题想问，经过一番斗争之后他才说道：“如同我之前所说，我叫做法拉米尔，来自刚铎的首都米纳斯提里斯，然而正如我从未听说过临冬城这个名字一样，我相信你一定也不知道刚铎，对吗？”

否认啊，哥哥。他在心里说。快告诉我你也是刚铎的骄子，你熟悉我们的祖国，就像对刀剑那般了如指掌。

艾德公爵沉思片刻，“琼恩，”他叫那男孩，“去把鲁温学士请来。”

那名叫琼恩的孩子心领神会地点点头便飞奔了出去，法拉米尔猜测那位鲁温学士不得不展开地图寻找刚铎所在之地。他原本期待的心一点点的落了下去，眼前的种种迹象告诉他自己一定是去往了另一处国度。

**TBC**


End file.
